


all our eyes light like flames [Fanart]

by red_b_rackham



Series: Graphic & Digital Art {Vol II} [12]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: (Tags TBA), Alternate Universe, F/M, SPN Reverse Bang 2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-11
Updated: 2017-12-11
Packaged: 2019-02-13 10:29:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12982119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/red_b_rackham/pseuds/red_b_rackham
Summary: Ficart for the(as yet unposted/coming soon!! fic)byindefinissable.Original Art prompt summary: Demon!Bela came topside and found her way to Dean, Knight of Hell. But something's wrong - they're coming apart at the seams, fighting too hard or maybe not fighting hard enough against something impossible at work. Forces collide to save two souls that don't believe they're worth saving. And somewhere, a storm is brewing...





	all our eyes light like flames [Fanart]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [indefinissable](https://archiveofourown.org/users/indefinissable/gifts).



> The title and summary are currently temporary, until the lovely [indefinissable](http://archiveofourown.org/users/indefinissable/pseuds/indefinissable) is ready and able to post, but I wanted to squeak this in under the wire to ensure it got onto the masterlist over at the [SPN Reverse Bang comm](https://spn-reversebang.livejournal.com/). Both of our lives have been on fire for a few months, so posting's been delayed. I can't wait to see what this fab author comes up with! 
> 
> Watch this space for updates! ;D

_Original Prompt Art_

 

_(Titled Version and Fic Links Coming Soon!!)_


End file.
